


Numb to the feeling

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Evolution by Octopunk Media
Genre: Comfort, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, M/M, Nightmares, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28053711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Nines helps Gavin sleep.
Relationships: Gavin Reed/RK900 Android(s), Nines | RK900/Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Numb to the feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in the fan film - Detroit Evolution. Just a very short piece i wanna rewrite sometime. ❤️
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ✨

_x_

Gavin groaned heavily, grabbing the datapad from the coffee table to switch it on again. 

"They say third time's the charm." He grumbled. 

Nines looked up from the datapad he was skimming through, eyes falling on Gavin's.

"Do you want to review the case once more?" 

"I'm missing something here and it's pissing me off. We have to figure it out before the others." 

Gavin clutched the datapad tightly, knuckles turning white from the force but Nines said nothing. He shift closer to Gavin, moving from his side of the couch to occupy Gavin's space. His eyes peered over Gavin's shoulder, scanning the article the detective was reading. This particular one he had gone over more than 5 times already. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages, both taking in the information Gavin had stored away in the specific case file. Nothing seemed to pop up and Nines could feel the other start to get more and more agitated. He looked up from the pad, blue eyes focusing on Gavin's face. He was slouching, eyes heavy and unfocused. 

"Perhaps we should stop for the night."

Gavin's lids fluttered, "Why?" 

"It's 3:45 am. And frankly, detective, you look like hell."

Gavin turned his head towards Nines, jerking away in the process to get some space between their faces. 

"First of all, stop sitting so close. It's creepy. And second, there is nothing wrong with how I look."

"Your eyes look awful, you can barely read the screen." Nines motioned towards the writing. 

The detective scoffed, "I don't sleep anyway, might as well do something then." 

"You're not sleeping well? That would explain the circles around your eyes."

"Hey, tin-can," Gavin pushed him with the his shoulder, "Shut up."

Nines frowned, rubbing the spot where Gavin had jabbed him in the chest. Was it meant to hurt or dissuade him from their conversation? 

  
"I must insist we stop. You cannot function properly without sleep."

Gavin gave a heavy sigh, tossing the datapad back onto the table with a loud clatter.

"Then how do you suppose am I going to fall asleep of I don't sleep any other nights? Hm, smartass?" 

  
"Many studies show physical contact to be a solution for troubled sleeping." 

Gavin pulled a face, his top lip lifting away to show his teeth, "No thanks, I'd rather take my chances with the cat."

Nines turned to look at the fat cat lounging on a small chair across the room; its name was Hell for a reason. 

  
"I assure you I do not scratch or bite like that feline." Nines almost sounded offended. 

"What a shame."Gavin muttered, rubbing at his face in frustration. 

"Might I suggest that I simply keep you company then, I could tell you a story." 

"Do I look like a child?"

"No, detective. I'm just trying to help." 

Gavin shook his head, "Whatever. I'll go to bed."

He stood from the couch, kicking at his shoes as he climbed over them and made his way to the bedroom. He stopped at the door, looking back over his shoulder to the android still seated on the sofa.

"Are you fucking coming or what?" 

Nines felt his lips tug at the corner. 

"Of course."

He followed Gavin inside and waited until he was done in the bathroom and in bed before he went to sit down on the other side of the bed. 

  
"Are you tired?"

  
"Yes." Gavin breathed quietly. 

  
Nines nodded even though the other wasn't looking at him and the room was probably too dark to see in anyway. 

  
"Don't you sleep?" 

  
Nines looked across the bed at him, "No. We can simulate it but there is no need." 

  
"And here you're lecturing me about it."

"Humans cannot go without sleep."

  
"Yeah, what a fucking bunch of crap." 

  
Nines nodded again.

  
"So do you want a story or shall I hold you?" 

Gavin made a puking sound, rolling onto his side with his back turned towards the android. He pulled the blanket up over his shoulders, scoffing again while he struggled to find a comfortable position. 

"In your dreams. Night." He snapped. 

  
"Very well, I'll be here if you need me then. Sleep well, detective." 

Gavin glared into the dark. He fucking hated him; so why, why in hell's name did he almost say yes. 

Nines sits with him like he promised, listening to Gavin's harsh breaths turn into soft snores. It took about 45 minutes but the man finally found himself in a peaceful state of rest. To Nines it was somewhat strange seeing the detective actually sleep. He had only seen him sitting in chairs or with his head in his arms to nap; never quite fully relaxed like now. Nines removed his shoes, keeping his eyes on the sleeping form. At one point Gavin stirred and rolled onto his back but he never opened his eyes. 

Nines gently shifted closer, the mattress barely dipping beneath his weight. Again he got an odd feeling in his chest, looking at Gavin while he slept. He looked different than usual. His angry face smoothed into peaceful nothingness, inky lashes brushing the bruised skin beneath his eyes and dark brows unfurrowed. Against his better judgment, the android leaned closer, reaching out to push a strand of hair away from Gavin's face. Gavin's mouth opened a sliver, another tiny snore escaping it. The Android had a sudden urge to smile but he pushed it away, the fip of his forefinger ghost over the scar on Gavin's nose. 

" _No_."

Nines startled. 

"I said no." Gavin said louder, eyes still closed but his whole face abruptly scrunched together. 

"Detective. Wake up." Nines said quickly. 

Gavin's lip quivered and his mouth pulled into a sneer fist curling at his sides before they pulled mercilessly at the covers and his legs began to kick. 

"Gavin!" Nines called louder.

One of Gavin's brows shot up for a second before it plunged down again and he let out another furious yell, his body shaking profusely in the process. 

Nines reached for his face, not knowing what else to do. 

"Gavin!" He yelled. 

Gavin's eyes shot open and his hands flew to grip the front of Nines' informal shirt, "Wake up, it's me." Nines called, voice heavier than usual. 

"Nines?" 

"I'm here?" 

Gavin blinked at him in the dark, then at the room and back to the bed. 

"Let go." He snapped. 

Nines did as he said, letting Gavin's face go and sitting upright again. 

"Is this why you're not sleeping?" he tried cautiously.

  
Gavin swallowed, closing his eyes without replying. The room was deafeningly quiet save for Gavin's breathing and the tick of the wall clock. 

"Don't go." 

He spoke so softly, the android almost didn't catch what he said. 

"Don't worry, I'll be here, you can try to sleep again."

He saw the detective shiver and impulsively he reached for him again. Gavin's fingers tightened around his, burning against the cool artificial skin. His heart is racing and his skin crawling, limbs crying out to be wrapped in Nines' cool touch. He doesn't know what's come over him. 

  
"Nines."

  
"Gavin?" 

He swallowed, "Just say yes or no. Nothing else." 

"What do you-" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

There is barely a moment's pause when his yes comes and somewhere in the back of Gavin's mind, he wonders if Nines had thought of this before. But he doesn't dwell on it, just pushes himself up on an elbow and reaches out a hand to place at the back of the android's neck. Nines leaned down, pressing one hand into the bed for support and touching Gavin's waist with the other. 

Their eyes meet briefly, a silent promise exchanged between them before they close and Gavin pulls him down all the way.

He never thought he'd be hungry for anything.

_It changes when he tastes Gavin's lips._

_x_

_Video for this fic:_

_https://youtu.be/I55lZspQTqM_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
